


Ending #1 - Game Over, Fantom!

by Phantomdotexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Badend, Bondage, Elf, F/M, Fetish, Latex, Peril, damselindistress, rossemklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe
Summary: Rossem defeats Fantom, and makes her his.
Relationships: Rossem + Fantom
Kudos: 4





	Ending #1 - Game Over, Fantom!

_You love air, yes? Soon you will learn to love **me** more than **air itself**..._  
  
Rossem grinned as he slowly coated Fantom in his magical rubber. At first, she resisted with magic and force. When that wasn't enough, she was forced to squirm and wriggle away. _Some ninja I turned out to be..._  
  
Catching up to his fleeing little prey was trivial. Fantom bucked and squirmed as he finished coating her from the neck down, leaving only a few choice spots unmolested. He let her fall to the ground, squirming on the floor like a snake. It was almost cute.   
  
When he'd had enough of her pathetic protestations, he took her from behind and extended a thick sheet of latex over her face. The elf pushed a strong boot on her back, forcing her down and tightening the latex around her face more and more!   
  
She felt it squeezing around her skin. Her lungs burned for air. Fantom was feeling cravings she'd never quite felt before; air, lust, life all blended together!   
  
**_"Hnnnnngh!"_**  
  
The ninja arched her back and groaned. The elf grinned; he was satisfied. Clearly, so was Fantom. The rubber-coated adventurer felt fresh air enter her lungs as she entered a magical slumber.   
  
He leaned over and planted a gentle smooch on her latex-covered forehead.  
 _  
_ ** _"Game over, Fantom..."_**

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> A prize which I am extremely pleased with. It turned out really great; Skele did a marvelous job making it the perfect mix of sexy, creepy, moody, and rubbery! :) Poor Fantom is trapped and enjoying some very intimate treatment from a certain Rossem-Klyn ...
> 
> And what was this prize for? Well, it was actually for a story starring the selfsame ninja! You can check it out here! https://phantomdotexe.deviantart.com/art/Skeleton-Key-Interactive-Fiction-725059429
> 
> "But wait," you ask, "A prize? Was there a contest?" Indeed there was, and a lot of the entries were really marvelous! You can read all the entries here:   
> https://skelebomb.deviantart.com/favourites/74869242/Jailbreak-Story-Competition
> 
> Major, major thanks to Skelebomb for the fantastic piece, for the opportunity to play with Fantom and Nalen, and for inspiring so many evil scenarios. I can't wait to do more!


End file.
